percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Son of Styx - Chapter 30
'Sara POV' I followed the woman, I didnt even know her name. Though I seemed to trust her. She stopped infront of a door covered in fabric and charms and bells and all sorts of weird things. She opened the door and we walked in. The shop, as I assumed it was one, smelled like herbs and candles, multicolored fabric and patterns froliced and danced about the tiny rooms. She left me to the back room which had no seats but pillows and carpets to sit on which reminded me of the arabians. I gulped down my nerves, feeling a bit nervous now, and asked, "Um. I don't mean to be rude, but what's your name?" She sat down behind a table and motioned me to sit on the pillow infront of the table on the opposite side of her, I did just so. "My name is Esperanza, and you my child are lost in many things." I looked at her, wondering how she'd still know all this. "Would you like some tea to warm up?" I nodded, because it was true. Anyone could see it though. I was shivering. "Archin! Please get me and Sara some hot tea!" I started to hear some pots and pans being moved around and some accidently banged on one another. Esperanze chuckled and shook her head, then she turned back to me. "Child, I'm here to help you. Try explaining your problems to me. Tell half of it or all of it. It doesn't matter to me. Its your choice." I looked at her straight in the eyes again. Soon a clumsy 11 or so boy walked in with a tray of tea, he sat it down on the table and walked out wiping his hands on his apron. "Thank you Archin! You're such a sweet boy!" I sighed, I decided to tell her as much as I could without revealing anything to revealing, and then I began. Sometime later Esperanza tapped her fingers on the desk, and she looked at me. "Oh child, these things always comes up. But yours comes up at the worst of times. I'm here to help guide you in a way." She got up and went over to a shelf, and she took a dream catcher necklace sort of thing out of a box, and walked back over to where she sat and sat back down. "This is what my people call a star catcher, it doesnt catch stars, but it can help the person wearing it to know when exactly theyve found there hearts desire or as we call it stars desire. Every heart is like a star, it can shine bright or dim out. When you hold this up to the sky and look through it youll see Stars, but when you find your stars desire youll see a single star, that represents you. Everyone has a star, its why there are so many in the sky." She handed me the star catched and I looked at it. It had beads on it...and the sort of string was familar... so were the beads actually. "Every star catcher was made when one or another someone just felt they had to do it. That one was made by me," I looked at it and took a sip of my tea, it was supposed to be ice cold by now from sitting for so long, but it was hot, and minty. I put down the mug and looked at the beads. My eyes widened. One of them, had Chiron on it. I looked at her, she...wore the exact clothes as the old oracle, the one before Rachel. I blinked, and saw that things were getting a bit blurry. I blinked a few more times, but then closed my eyes for a long time. When I opened my eyes, everything was dark, the shop was empty and dusty, everything seemed like it hadnt been touched in decades, I looked down and saw the table was falling apart, the cup of tea was just a empty, cracked mug. But the star catcher was still in my hand. I looked around "Esperanza?" Could it be...that she was the old oracle? No way, shes long dead...This was to weird, I got up and started to walk out, but my foot hit one of the metal pots laying on the ground and it started to roll around. "Whos there?!" a cranky old voice I heard from the back yell, it was distinctively male, I looked back and a man walked out behind the frayed curtain. He looked...just like Archin. Did I go into the past? Did all that really happen? The man smiled at me, he seemed surprised, but also regoniction, he laughed. "Esperanza, that crazy woman. Just as crazy at her sister, but she wasnt the one who stayed at that camp." He walked over to me and wrapped a dusty cloak around me, "You're finally here. I can finally leave. Thank you Sara" He smiled and then walked back, with his hunched back, but it may have been an illusion of some sort, but he dissapeared right before my eyes into dust and was blown away by the wind. I shook my head, this was one crazy night. I looked back at the star catcher and put it around my neck, then i turned back to the door and walked out and down the street, my feet feeling the icy cold of the concrete. Category:Mcleo1 Category:The Son of Styx Category:Chapter Page